


How it really feels

by riverbj



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, almost canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbj/pseuds/riverbj
Summary: Polly is gone and her parents won't tell her where to. Polly's ex boyfriend Jason Blossom is dead. Riverdale as she knew is falling apart and Betty needs help from an old friend to find out what is really happening.orBetty and Jug join forces to solve a murder and find her sister. The beginning of season 1 through their eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bughed fic ever and I'm really, really scared.  
> Since the first scene when Betty and Jughead talk to each other on Season 1 (When she invites him to write at the Blue and Gold) I knew they would be together. I was expecting some slow development to it so it chocked me that on episode 6 they kissed already. It made me feel like there was no development to their relationship, so I decided to write my version of how it happened.  
> I'll be alternating canon with my ideas and between Betty and Jughead's POV.   
> Please leave comments and help me, thanks. You can also find me on tumblr as riverbj

Jason Blossom is dead. He's dead and even though this is tragic it was an accident. So the only point in this whole assembly seems to be giving his sister Cheryl an opportunity to make a speech. Is not that Jughead can’t sympathize with her pain. He has a sister and just the fact that she lives in another town hurts a lot. He misses her but he can still talk to her on the phone and think about visiting. So he can only imagine how Cheryl feels knowing she won't ever talk to Jason again and he can only imagine that this is even worse because they were twins. Twins always seems to need each other to be whole. So he can feel empathy for her pain.

What he can't really understand is how her idea of coping with it is making speeches about pretending life didn't changed and going to a semi-formal. But if he's being honest his life hasn't changed much. If Jason was alive he would still not attend the semi-formal and would probably spend the night trying to write at Pop's. The difference is that he now has something to write about: Jason's death and the tension that spread through the city.

Is not that Riverdale has changed. Well maybe for the superficial watcher it did but not for him. He knows no one in this town is perfect. People are always hiding secrets behind their masks. What changed is that Jason's death seemed to break the perfection aura and people seem to be having a harder time to hide behind their masks. That is what he wants to write about.

* * *

 

Betty is not so sure about this. Her first impression of Veronica was not the best, but this is Archie's fault, not the girl. Veronica just showed up as Pop's in the moment Betty was about to tell Archie she thought they should be together and he didn't listened to a word she said because he was too busy drooling on the new girl. But she did nothing so Betty decided that if Veronica wanted to hang out with her and try to be her friend she wouldn't say no. It would be nice to have another girl to talk now that Polly wasn't around. So when Veronica asked her to come to the Vixens tryouts she agreed, trying to be a good friend. Right now, when she had Cheryl looking at her like this, she wasn't sure this was really worth it. She was just giving Cheryl a chance to show her evil self.

Veronica and she finished their routine and Cheryl was not impressed. Betty was about to give up when Veronica suddenly said "Trust me" and kissed her. It was exactly like when Brad kissed her in LA, she felt nothing but ... invaded. Both kisses were not what she wanted and she wondered what would be like to be kissed by someone you wanted to kiss.

Cheryl didn't gave her much time to think about it making questions about Jason and Polly, ready to humiliate her and before Betty had time to move to just leave Veronica started giving Cheryl hell. By the end of the day she is a Vixen, she has a new friend and she invited Archie to the semi-formal. The new school year don’t seem so bad.

* * *

 

Jughead stops writing for a moment to choose his words when he spots Archie. Is the semi-formal night and of all the students he doesn't expect to see entering Pop's alone at that hour his old friend is definitely on top of the list. Archie speaks to Pop Tate then walks to his table and asks if he can sit. He asks what he's writing and for a second Jughead thinks he should not answer. Is not like they are on good terms after the read head just bailed him on the 4th of July. In the end he decides that is ok to tell him. Archie is not the smartest guy and probably won't ever understand how upset he is. But he's not a bad person and Jughead just want to go back to his writing, so telling Archie about to book will be quicker than start a discussion.

So he tells Archie about the book and his friend makes a whole speech about being young and be living the way you should that Jughead is pretty sure is not about Jason at all. He also says he thinks he lost his best friend, proving that yes, this speech is about him. And he clearly had a fight with Betty.

Betty and Archie have been friends since ever. Well, the three of them actually. But being neighbors the two of them got closer. Jughead knew that unlike him Betty used to forgive Archie pretty easily so this must have been something serious to make her mad. Of course he knew that Archie tended to make huge drama over things. So maybe it wasn't such a big deal. Knowing all that he gave the only advice he could :

"Talk to her, it would've worked with me"

* * *

 

If last week seemed great this one seemed hell. The weekend was hard. Between Archie telling her they could never be together, he and Veronica at Cheryl's party and her parents going full newspaper mode over the discovery of Jason Blossom body shot in the head Betty was exhausted. Her parents took her to the river when the police was taking Jason's body. Of course a lot of people went to the river that day. She even saw Jughead there and she haven't seen him in a while, even though they attend the same school. Still she had no intention of being there but her parents gave her no option and after that they went crazy.

Betty made a point of spending the rest of the weekend in her room, trying to process everything and by Monday decided to be rational (and go against her mother) and talk to Archie. They were best friends and she didn't want to lose it. If she was being honest to herself it didn't felt that bad that he didn't liked her. It was just something she planned for too long. It fitted the image her mother wanted for her, it just… made sense. Betty just had to get used to the change in her plans. Of course it was not so easy. When he started singing at lunch she thought again about the perfect life she always pictured for them and felt sad about losing it all. So she just had to leave, she needed more time.

Then there was Veronica sending her flowers, bringing fancy cupcakes (was that even a thing?), inviting her to mani pedis and talking to her at the Vixens practice as if nothing happened. Always the good girl she tried to be nice with Cheryl, but that ended with the Blossom girl making questions about Polly again. This year had officially turned from a great possibility to living hell. And it had only just started.

* * *

This school was a joke. First the principal had announced that they would not cancel the rally on Friday. Then Sheriff Keller asked people for any information about Jason and of course Cheryl had found a way to threaten everyone. After that Archie decided to be a jerk. Ok, he had to admit he was probably not the best of friends asking him about the 4th of July. He knew Archie would not have the stomach to kill someone nor the intelligence to hide it. Still... he had to ask. Both as a friend (even though they didn’t really feel like friends anymore) and as a writer. When he saw Archie with Ms. Grundy it hit him that the two were probably together at the 4th of July.

He didn't had to go to his former friend house to tell him he knew about his affair with the music teacher. Still, out of respect for their long friendship, Jughead had to try to bring Archie to his right senses. It didn't worked, of course. Even after Archie told him that they had heard the shot and he told Archie that Jason was dead and that information mattered. Things got only worse then and Archie was so blind that not only he thought it was ok to have an affair with the teacher. He also thought it was fine for him to hide the shot information from the police and to threaten Jughead if he ever told someone about all of it.

Now he was here confined to the stupid student lounge while Reggie Mantle, who was dumber than the vending machine by his side, was theorizing about Jason murder. And he had to listen because he couldn't be anywhere other than the lounge today. Of course Reggie quickly decided that Jughead had murdered Jason and made something to the body and of course he had to ask Reggie if he was able to spell necrophilia. Sarcasm was his way of dealing with things and if even Betty Cooper was trying to stiff a laugh he knew it was a good answer. Of course Reggie natural reaction was to try to hit him. What he didn't expected after last night events was that Archie would try to defend him and end up trading punches with Reggie. Of course none of it mattered because by Friday Archie and Reggie would be loving team mates at the rally. Definitely this school was ridiculous.

* * *

Betty was exhausted. So far this entire week had been so bad that the highest point was when Jughead asked Reggie Mantle if he could spell necrophilia. Reggie was an idiot and spent a lot of time bullying Jughead for absolutely no reason so it was only fair that once in a while he was the one people were laughing about.

Jughead and she had grew up together as both were Archie's friends and even though both were closer to Archie than to each other she always liked him. They always had a lot in common like their love of reading and writing and their knowledge in old movies. She really liked his sardonic humor and admired the way he took bullshit from no one. Unfortunately Reggie tried to hit him after it and ended up punching Archie when he tried to stop it. Still, when she thought about Reggie’s face at Jughead’s comment she couldn’t avoid laughing. Betty was nervous. In a few minutes she would perform her first presentation as a Vixen on the rally and to make everything better it was raining. Best week ever, really. _Necrophilia… necrophilia… can you spell it?_ she repeated in her head as a mantra. It was mean to think about Reggie being laughed of, but she had to cheer up somehow. _Betty Cooper_ \- she thought to herself - _you’re a terrible person_.

* * *

 

Jughead considers himself a fair person. He equally hates all of the school events and the rally is no different. It’s raining a lot but here he is, like a good writer, watching the whole thing. He sees Archie and Miss Grundy speaking and the teacher doesn’t seem very happy, he wonders why. The answer comes minutes later, when his friend comes to him and tells he’s finally talking to the principal about the gun shot and apologizes for all he said. Jughead is so shocked with the whole change of attitude that they end up agreeing to have burgers at Pop’s after the rally. Just like the old days.

Mayor McCoy makes a speech dedicating the pep rally to Jason (of course) and calls Josie and The Pussycats to play while the Vixens dance. Unlike the rest of the teenage boys Jughead just don’t see the appeal of the girls in cheerleading uniforms. The group is commanded by Cheryl and composed by all the annoying girls she considers her minions. How can someone be attracted by that? Besides he hates the masculine attitude of looking at women like pieces of meat so he makes a point of never acting like that.

Watching the presentation he sees that Veronica Lodge has joined the Vixens. For the few things he saw or heard about her (and were very few because he couldn't care less about the new girl) he believes this is totally her scene, so is not a surprise. The surprise comes when he sees Betty Cooper dancing in the rain with pompoms. Jughead would’ve never thought she was into this kind of thing, but maybe he doesn't know a lot about her. That’s bullshit. He tells himself. He knows Betty well enough. She’s not some shallow high school girl. It seems that somehow she’s trying to follow her sister Polly footsteps. Strangely he has to admit she fits in. Betty was always a beautiful girl and right now, dancing and smiling in her uniform, even though soaking wet from all the rain, she looks amazing. He looks at her for a moment longer and then turns to look at the show. He’s not a Neanderthal teen and she is (is? was?) his childhood friend, not a piece of meat.

Later that night he and Archie enter Pop’s only to find it completely crowded. They spot Betty and Veronica on a table and as the girls see them he can feel the moment of tension between the three of them. Betty’s eyes turn from Archie to him and she gives one of her bright smiles and asks if they want to join them. Feeling the tension around him he answers “Yes, but only if you’re treating” trying to break it. Both girls laugh and it seems to have worked. In an automatic action he jumps the booth instead of asking Veronica to move and sits right in front of Betty. When he realizes he tells himself he just prefers sitting closer to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would like to thank everyone that read, took time to left Kudos or comment. You guys make me happy. Keep letting me know what you think.  
> You can also find me on tumblr as riverbj.

Betty is a bit worried but she can’t stop smiling. Principal Weatherbee had just let her take the school newspaper The Blue and Gold and she couldn’t be happier. The only problem is that he imposed a condition that she needs to find a least one more student to join her on it. She thinks about all students in school and realizes that she has better chances on convincing one of her friends to join in, but who?

Archie barely reads and she doubts he would like to write, besides he already has a lot on his plate with football and music. Veronica would probably tell her that print media is dead. She could always beg Kevin to join her, he probably could be convinced to, but she knows he would end up giving up at some point. The more she thinks about it she gets more and more sure that there is only one person in the entire school she would really like to work with on this and who she thinks could actually enjoy it as much as her. Her only problem is convincing him. Thinking she better start trying it she texts Archie asking for his number and puts a plan in motion.

* * *

 

 He reads the message one more time to make sure it’s real. It seems weird but there it is.

_“Hey Juggie, this is Betty. Can you meet me at the old school newspaper at break?”_

It was funny to think that she really didn’t had to mention who it was. Even if though he didn’t had her number there was no one else who called him Juggie. Class was finishing and he just wanted to find out what she could possibly want to talk about with him. A few minutes later she’s asking him to join in writing for The Blue and Gold. Jughead was never into journalism he always thought writing books was more his thing. So he tries to tell her that he’s not sure this is the right place for his voice but damn Betty Cooper and her attentive ears, good memory and persuasion power. Most people rarely gave him time of the day or paid attention to what he was saying. But trust Betty to listen and remember he was writing a book about Jason’s death. Trust Betty to make him remember that his inspiration is a book that started as a series of articles and trust Betty to convince him by telling him she sees the one thing he thinks nobody else sees: the changes.

Even as kids she always impressed him. He knew he didn’t have the most popular tastes among other kids. Archie was his best friend and hated half of the things Jughead liked and never understood the other half. To the outside watcher Jughead and Betty had nothing in common besides being Archies friends. But the true of it was that even though they never became best friends they liked the same things and more than once she showed him she was as much an observer as him.

Jughead pretends he needs more convincing because he has an image to maintain even though this is one of the few people he likes asking him to do the one thing he loves doing. As he speaks he knows he's failing at faking disinterest. He can barely hold the laughter and he knows Betty knows him enough she can see he’s already in. Jughead will join her at the newspaper but she keeps talking to convince him and it reminds him how even as kids they could easily read each other and how fun it was doing things together. At the end of the little game he's more than sure they'll be a great team. Less than five minutes of talk and he can see they're already thinking alike and decide they need to hear Dilton Doiley. Yeah, this will definitely be fun.

* * *

She feels kinda tired, but she can't really sleep so she starts writing about Chuck and his stupid playbook. She writes and writes passionately and at some point she wishes she had time to show Jug her work. They barely started working together but Betty is pretty sure he would have some very precise comments that would help her a lot. Unfortunately it's really ate. Maybe she can show him by morning before printing it. To her surprise her phone rings with a text from Jughead at that precise moment.

_J: Hey Betts you're probably sleeping now so consider this a good morning message. Dilton finally decided to talk and he'll speak to us tomorrow_

_J: I mean today if you're reading this in the morning_

_B: Hey Jug I'm awake. Tell me how you managed to do it._

_J: If I told you the trick it would ruin the magic_

_B: Now I won’t sleep imagining what he has to say and it's all your fault_

_J: In my defense I really thought you were sleeping_

_J: Tomorrow is a school day Betts, how are you awake so late?_

_B: You're awake too_

_B: I'm writing an article for the blue and gold_

_J: I have odd sleeping habits_

_J: Like right now, I just can't sleep_

_B: Writing your book?_

_J: Not really. I’m just bored_

_B: Thats funny_

_J: What?_

_B: I was just writing and thinking I wanted to show it to you but thought it was too late to ask for your help_

_B: Wanna read it? I could use some insights_

_J: You know I do_

So she sent him and he helped her with a few ideas. At some point he told her he was going to sleep and she did tried to do the same but was not able to. She had to finish her story.

* * *

When he woke up he was not nearly as tired as he thought he would be. Even though he slept even less then his usual few hours helping Betty with her article last night he was ok. Now he was seated at the blue and gold room with her waiting for Dilton to show up and tell them about the shot. By the time the scouts leader showed up Jughead thought they were about to take a huge step in their investigation but later realized he had just taken a step into a big mess. All Dilton Doiley tells them is that he saw Miss Gundy's car by the river and Jughead knows that Betty will find out Archie’s secret sooner or later. She doesn't say anything about it so he waits. On the next day he finds out the Twilight Drive In is closing and he's so shocked he somehow accepts an invitation from Veronica to celebrate the expose of the football team book of slutshaming at Pop's.

The reunion atmosphere is weird. While Veronica and Kevin seem happy about the article and its consequences Betty seems oddly quiet and Jughead feels miserable about the drive in. He can’t think of anything else and tells them about how pissed he is. As both Kevin and Veronica try to convince him that this is a natural thing he makes a passionate speech about the importance of the Twilight. Betty shows some support when he asks for her opinion on the matter but he can see her mind is elsewhere and he thinks he knows where exactly.

So he keeps talking about the Drive In. He's pissed, he's worried, he's hungry and as his arm lightly touches hers he's suddenly very aware of the proximity between Betty and him and it makes him nervous. Since he accepted working with her he's just... feeling things he can't really place every time they are together. They start discussing what should be the last movie and when she suggests Rebel Without a Cause he can't really hold back the silly smile on his face. Then Archie, Fred and Miss Grundy enter Pop's and he can feel hell breaking loose.

* * *

Betty paces nervously around her bedroom thinking about Archie's confession. He and Miss Grundy are together. They were together at the river when Jason died. And Jughead knew. For her own surprise this is what really makes her mad. He knew and he didn't told her. Why? Didn't he trusted her? She had to know and she couldn’t wait another minute so she texted him.

_B: So... You knew it_ \- She didn’t see the point in trying to pretend this was not what they needed to talk about

_J: yes…_  - She could practically hear his long sight after that answer.

_B: How?_

_J: Saw they kissing at school_

_B: oh_

_J: I'm sorry I never told you. This was a few days ago and he and I weren’t on speaking terms at the time_

_J: I tried to talk to him about it and he told me he heard the gunshot_

_B: You convinced him to tell the police about it_   - It wasn’t a question, she was pretty sure Archie wouldn’t have changed his mind without some extra push.

_J: Kinda I guess. He didn't wanted to, to protect her. But he did it_

_B: I see..._

_J: I never mentioned it because it was his secret and it turned out to be a dead end_

_J: The gun shot they heard was not the one that killed Jason_

_J: And I didn't wanted to upset you_

_B: Upset me?_

_J: I know you have feelings for him_

_B: I don’t… this is in the past_

_B: But he's my friend and I do worry that he's in this very wrong situation with a teacher_

_J: Me too. But he won't listen_

_B: I need to think about this_

_J: I'm sorry Betts_

_B: I know Juggie, don't worry. You were in a hard position, he’s your friend_

_J: You’re my friend too_

_B: And we both know Arch is much more inclined to drama than I am_

_B: We’re good Juggie, don’t worry_

_J: Ok_

_B: I'll try to get some sleep_

_B: See you at the Twilight_

_J: good night Betts_

_B: good night_

Even though she was still worried about Archie her heart felt lighter after the conversation. Laying in her bed she thought about the whole exchange again and smiling decided to send one more text.

_B: Glad to know I’m part of the super exclusive group of people Jughead Jones calls friends =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for your comments and Kudos, please keep sending me love and maybe tumble me  
> love ya <3

He feels like this is a not a good day to be alive. The Twilight is closing and not only he's about to lose one of his favorite places in Riverdale, he's also about to lose his job and the place he lives in one strike. Betty is probably still mad at him. Even though she said they were good and he did woke up with a text from her saying she was happy to be his friend he knows part of her might still be upset. Proving her point about his dramatic inclinations Archie is now complaining that he should have warned him about Betty’s discovery. Archie is a good guy, but too self centered and Jughead is not really in the mood for this. He has to find out a way to save the Twilight and can’t stop feeling bad for disappointing Betty. Is only when the redhead asks if she is going to write about him in the school newspaper that he stops. Betty would never hurt one of her friends like that, specially Archie. So he tells his friend that and for a moment lets his mind think that if Archie doesn't know that he probably don't deserve her friendship. Maybe none of them deserve it. 

Jughead knows this is affecting him more than it should. Why is he so upset at the idea of Betty being mad at him? Why does it seems so bad that she's probably disappointed?  He was never one to care if people were ok with him or not. Also she did said they were ok, why can’t he just let it go? 

He has no answers, so he decides to focus on saving the Drive In for now.

* * *

_ Shit, shit, shit! _ Is all she can think of in the passenger sit of her mother's car. She feels stupid. All she wanted to do was help Archie, make him understand. But he was so stubborn that she actually felt relieved that they never dated. 

Finding out about his affair with the music teacher brought her the certainty that whatever she thought she felt for him was not there anymore and probably it never really were. But it also made her very concerned about his wellbeing, like a sister would be over a brother and she had to do something. Veronica was fully supporting her on this. They tried to talk to Archie and show him the information (or lack of it) about Miss Grundy on the internet, but it didn't worked. So they broke into the music teacher car and found a lot of weird things, including a gun.

In a not so bright and very concerned move she kept the gun, fearing that her friend might be hurt. The things they told Archie changed nothing, as Miss Grundy seemed to have an   explanation for all of them that was satisfactory for her redheaded friend. Her last attempt of making him see things ends with her friend telling her he will handle things on his terms, whatever that means. She wishes she had Jug helping her in convincing Archie. It probably wouldn't work, but he would know what to say to her now. More than once she considered asking for his help, but she knew he would think this was all because she had feelings for Archie and Betty is not sure why, but she doesn't want him to think that. Also, with the whole Twilight thing going on it wouldn't be fair to ask for his help. So she went home to change before going to the Drive In last session. At least she would be able to see Jug, V and Kevin later. 

But when she got home her mother had found Miss Grundy's gun and read her diary and had a whole different plan for her night.

* * *

As the movie session ended and people left he decided to watch it again not yet ready to say goodbye for one of his favorite places in Riverdale. It was a great movie, one of his favorites, but watching it today felt bittersweet. It had been the last movie that the Twilight would ever exhibit. He had chosen it because it was a great movie and also because Betty had suggested it. It was a stupid attempt of getting her complete forgiveness. On his plan she would show up, realize he had listened to her suggestion and give him one of those smiles that would assure him that everything was back in place on their friendship. But the plan failed because she had never showed up. Maybe she was even more upset than she was letting him know. 

Jughead feels a few tears forming in his eyes thinking about how wrong things were going.He tried everything he could to save the Drive In. He tried to talk to mayor McCoy and to Fred Andrews, but wasn’t even able to at least postpone the Twilight demolishing. No one in Riverdale seemed to care enough about it and he was in no place to ask for the help of the only person he knew would care. 

Suddenly his phone rang with a text.

_ B: Juggie are you awake? _

_ J: Yeah _

_ B: I'm really sorry I missed the Twilight last exhibit _

_ B: My mom... you would never believe what she did. I was there and I can't believe it happened _

_ B: I know it sounds like a lame excuse, but I swear she didn't let me go. Please believe me. _

_ J: I believe you Betts _

_ B: What movie did you picked in the end? _

_ J: Rebel Without a Cause  _

_ B: Shit! Now I hate myself even more _

_ B: And my mom for making me lose it. It's a great movie. _

_ J: It is. I'm watching it again _

 

Instead of replying she video calls him. She’s on her bed, looking tired on her pajamas but she smiles and he feels lighter than he had felt since they last spoke. 

“Tell me in what part you are. I have the dvd here and I'll watch it too so we can compare our favorite parts.”

“Just started, run Betts”

 

She plays the movie in her bedroom and they watch it together talking about their favorite scenes. At some point they stop paying attention to the movie and she tells him about what her mother did. Even though he feels bad for her and for Archie he can't help feeling a bit relieved that she was not mad at him and that they can talk like before. It was one thing for her to tell him they were good because she was not one to hold grudges but actually knowing things were ok took the weight from his shoulders. When the movie ends she tells him she will try to get at least a few hours of sleep before school and he prepares to leave the Drive In and find a new place to live.

* * *

When Kevin tells her during first period that someone stole all the evidence from his father she knows she has to do something. But what? The police is looking for an evidence of who killed Jason but this is very hard to find and honestly no one seems to have a motive. She asks herself why would someone murder a teenager? Betty didn't knew Jason very well, but why would someone kill him? He seemed ok. 

It hits her that to know why she needs to know more about him. She can't ask Cheryl or Polly and besides them who knew Jason well? Probably the rest of the football team? Betty was probably not most players favorite person right now. The water polo team maybe? But who? Then she thought about a name.

* * *

Recreating the Jason Blossom Murder Board at the Blue and Gold room gave all the facts a new perspective. It would be good for them to maybe find leads on the case but it would be great for his writing. He really felt living in a real crime investigation like the ones he read about so many times. Kevin had brought a lot of inside information while building it and even though the two boys weren’t close he was grateful for having one more perspective on the facts. 

Suddenly Trevor Brown entered the room to talk to Betty about a date they had on the next day with a smile on his face like he was winning a prize or something. Before Jughead could even think about what he was doing he was looking for signs of the same  excitement on Betty’s face. All he found there was the same sympathetic smile she regularly offered people. 

Obviously as soon as Trevor left the room Kevin started making questions about the date, which Betty quickly dismissed explaining it was not a date. She was going to eat with Trevor to obtain more information about Jason as both were together at the water polo team. Jughead was thankful that Kevin was not paying attention to him as he was sure his face was giving away the war going inside his brain. Part of him was not happy about what he was hearing and the other was just asking itself  _ why do you care _ ? 

He made a decision to completely ignore it. So of course Veronica had brought the subject back as soon as they met her during break. Kevin gave no time for Betty to answer, but Jughead couldn’t stop looking at her trying to find something in her reactions. But what? He had no idea. In the second he was finally able to turn his attention to the fries Veronica was eating, just because food was a always a great distraction Valerie Brown came out of nowhere.  _ What is it with the Brown siblings today? _ The pussycat sat by Archie’s side in the middle of his sad speech and offered him help in finding a new music tutor while obviously flirting.And there Jughead was again scanning Betty’s face for signs of jealousy. She had told him she carried no more feelings for Archie but he was worried that this interaction would somehow make her sad. It didn’t. She actually laughed with Veronica and told Archie to seek Valerie’s help. The appearance of Cheryl with invitations for all of them for Jason’s Memorial prevented him from scanning his brain for an explanation for his sudden concern with Betty’s reactions. Suddenly Jughead felt grateful for Cheryl Blossom.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was grateful at Trev for helping her in yet another investigation. At the same time it really bothered her that he blamed Polly for Jason new behaviour. It seemed that there was always someone ready to judge her sister and blame her for something when it involved the Blossom heir. She told herself It didn’t really mattered now. What mattered was that she was right. Students would tell other students things they would never tell the police and the students in Riverdale High would be key to find out what happened to Jason and find Polly. 

Apparently Jason Blossom was selling his stuff and dealing drugs and so far the police had no idea about it. But why would he do that? On top of that, when she came home and decided to press her father about where was Polly she had did not expected him to tell her her sister had attempted suicide. What could have possibly happened to make Polly do something like this? And when would she be able to see her sister?

There was no simple answer to any of her questions and Betty knew she needed Jughead and one of their brainstorming moments. While she tried to convince herself that she could wait until the following day to tell him it occurred her, not for the first time, that they had a perfect partnership. After a few days working together they could work and think in perfect synchrony. One would always finish the other thought or offer a complementary perspective. Like... soulmates or something. Quickly realizing there was no way she could possibly wait to talk to him she started typing a text.  

* * *

He kept trying to concentrate but couldn't. His thoughts kept floating back to her and her fucking "not a date, an intelligence gathering mission" with Trevor Brown. If it wasn't a date why did she called it like that? And why the hell did he cared so much? Why was he acting all weird about her these last two days? Part of his brain kept asking if he was jealous but the other part argued that no, he wasn't. He was thinking about it because they were good friends. They had met as kids and now had became investigation/ writing partners at the blue and the gold so he cared about her well being. His 13 year old crush on her was a closed case and toose feelings would NOT come back .

Trevor was not at all a dangerous guy From all Jughead knew about him he was one of the few nice athletes in Riverdale High. He just... he just didn't deserve her. Betty was talented enough to conquer the world and should be with someone as amazing as her. Not Trevor, or Archie for that matter. Archie had been his friend for as long as Betty but Jughead was pretty sure the guy would never be able to completely understand the brilliant mind of Betty Cooper. He could talk with her for hours discussing classic movies and books and never get bored while  the redhead was constantly bored by their passionate discussions. Archie had never watched much more than The Lion King. No, he was not good enough for her either.  _ Who than you? _ That stupid part of his brain asked and he had to do something to shut it up. 

The solution was the same he used for most of the times he wanted to be distracted from something: eat and listen to music. He put a random playlist on his laptop and moved to his backpack to check for some chocolates he had kept for moments like these. The search proved a bit more complicated than Jughead imagined as said chocolate bars seemed to be under several items of clothing. The limited space of the closet he was currently in required enough effort for in re-arranging content of his backpack that he never really paid attention to the music playing until the first song ended. Finding a big chocolate bar to eat distracted him from the following song first notes and he was savoring his second bite by the time the Tame Impala lyrics hit him.

 

**Someone said they live together**

**I ran out the door to get her**

**She was holding hands with Trevor** \-  _ Oh fuck, great song, great, really _ \- he thought

**Not the greatest feeling ever** \- _talk about a playlist with a_ _perfect timing huh?_

**Said pull yourself together**  -  _ I’M TRYING  _

**You should try your luck with Heather**  he moved back to his laptop to change the song but not before hearing the end of the first verse

**And I hope they slept together** - _ OH FUCK _

**Oh the less I know the better**

**The less I know the better**

 

The minute he hit the pause button on it he heard a notification on his phone. It was Betty and for some reason his heart raced a bit. 

 

_ B: Hey _

_ J: Hey Betts. Bored with your date already? -  _ You had to ask, didn't you? - he thought as soon as he hit the SEND button

_ B: IT WAS NOT A DATE _

_ B: And just so you know I'm not bored. I'm home preparing to sleep because I need to get to the school earlier tomorrow  _

_ J: What for? _

_ B: Because I have a meeting with you before classes to discuss tonight  _ \- Jughead couldn't hold the smile forming on his face

_ J: A meeting? I don't remember that _

_ J: And Betts I’m not sure I want to discuss your date _

_ B: You don't remember because I’m just telling you now _

_ B: See Jug I’ve texted you tonight to tell you what I found out but since you keep making stupid comments about me being on a date with Trevor I decided you’ll have to wait _

_ J: OUCH _

_ J: Was Trevor that bad? _

_ B: IT WAS NOT A DATE _

_ B: He's ok I guess. I'm just not interested in a guy who gets scared by the idea of a murder board _

_ J: Thought I was the only one who saw his panic look _

_ B: Don’t think I don’t know you only said the words “murder board” to scare him _

_ J: Does Trevor know you were just using him for information? _

_ B: Yup. I made it pretty clear. So as you see not a date _

_ J: So what have you learned from him? _

_ B: Wouldn't you like to know?  _

_ B: You're going to have to wait until tomorrow though. Call it vengeance ;) _

_ J: You're mean Cooper you know that?  _

_ B: Have you met my mother? _

_ J: Fine 20 minutes before class at the student lounge works for you? _

_ B: It's a date! ;)  _

_ B: Good night Juggie  _

_ J: Good night Betts _

 

He knew she was teasing him but he felt a lot better than a few minutes earlier. Clearly he had cared too much about her interview with Trevor. If the emotions rollercoaster he had lived the last two days was any indication Jughead was in trouble. But decided not to care too much about for the moment. Now he just had to get some sleep because she would be waiting for him earlier and he would not disappoint her. 

* * *

Betty put her phone on her drawer and turned off the lights to sleep smiling. She really wanted to tell Jug her new discoveries but she had to tease him a bit. Inviting him to work with her at The Blue and Gold was a great idea and it was working better than she had imagined. Not only the two of them formed a great investigative and writing duo it also gave them the chance to spend more time together. 

Jughead had always been nice to her and she felt bad when he and Archie stopped being friends over the years because it meant he had stopped talking to her too. She knew that for Jug she was mostly Archie's friend back then and she couldn't blame him. The whole being neighbours thing made it pretty easy for them to be closer. 

Archie and Jughead being friends again and having him hanging with them again was really great. Having him around involuntarily helped her getting over the idea of being with Archie. The more time she spent with the two boys the more she realized she had almost nothing in common with the redhead. Half of the time the three of them were together Archie had no idea of what Jug and her were talking about. Her idea of them together was really a childhood dream of marrying your best friend. She knew now that it would never work and was happy that this was finally off the table. 

Jughead was completely different from her other friends. He always understood her and their connection only improved the more time they spent together . She was really looking forward to share what she had found out with him and needed to talk to someone about Polly. From all her friends he was the person she could tell about her sister and not receiving a judgement look. Betty just hoped the date jokes were over. It was really annoying and he seemed a bit too bothered about it. Almost like he was... jealous? The idea of Jughead being jealous of someone seemed… absurd. Yet she kinda liked the possibility of being that someone. Despite all her concerns she slept smiling.

* * *

From all the things Jughead expected Betty to tell him he definitely never expected to hear that Jason was selling drugs or that Polly Cooper tried to kill herself. These were supposed to be Riverdale finest! Of course he knew people in this town had masks that hid a lot of things. But this… this was way deeper that what he could have possibly imagined. 

Betty was trying to look ok, but he could see she was devastated with the information about her sister and with the fact she couldn’t even talk to Polly since the girl just had a setback. With not much to offer other his support (that he hoped she knew was deeper than the few words he said) he tried to distract her focusing on Jason. Even though he tried to find another reason for Jason to be on the run it seemed that the Blossom boy was really trying to run away from his parents. But why? 

When he suggested they had to ask Jason he could see Betty questioning his sanity for a brief minute thinking he was proposing a seance. She really did knew him well enough to see that he would never propose something like that in his right mind. 

“Dead men tell no tales. But their bedrooms, their houses…

* * *

The plan seemed simple enough. They would go together to the memorial and when as soon as possible walk into Jason’s bedroom looking for anything that could be helpfull. She was finishing getting ready knowing Jughead would arrive any minute now. 

_ “There is no way I’m entering Thornhill alone Betts. If the house itself wasn’t creepy enough Cheryl lives there”.  _ He had told her when they were discussing the plan. 

Distracted by her thoughts and a last check at her looks in the mirror she missed the doorbell completely and had no idea he was already there until she heard his voice coming from her bedroom door. Thinking about that moment later that night she would blame the fact she was caught off guard for her reaction when she turned to see him. Before Betty could really think about what she was doing she just looked Jughead from head to toe and smiled approvingly. Even when he blushed and said something about this being the best he could do, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact she was ostensibly checking him out her smile never faltered. In fact it grew bigger and while she nodded reassuring that he looked great her brain just registered that Jughead blushing was the cutest thing ever. 

It was hard to concentrate during their journey to Thornhill. Part of her just wanted to look at him again and the other part was ashamed of her behaviour. What the hell was happening to her? Luckily after they arrived at the memorial Betty was able to focus in the investigation at hand. God bless Cheryl’s talent to create a scene and bring her mind back to facts about Jason. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days and I'm sorry. Work was a real mess last week and I was really tired and with no time to write. I'm almost at what I'm sure will be my favorite part of this fic and is getting a bit harder to make sure all the feelings I want to see are here. Hope you like it and keep sending me some love.

Laying on his makeshift bed at the school closet that night Jughead could not pinpoint the weirdest part of that day. Was it the whole house with it’s decoration that seemed like out of an old horror movie? Or maybe Cheryl entering her brother memorial dressed in white with the clothes she used that last time she saw her brother alive? The fact that Veronica was the person stopping Cheryl’s mother from taking her away immediately? Her nonsense speech about how they had failed Jason?

The scariest thing was for sure their excursion to Jason’s bedroom. Like the rest of the house the walls were dark and it had no indication that this was a teenager bedroom. Despite their jokes about the temperature he and Betty were both scared about the looks of everything and the sudden appearance of the Blossom twins grandmother made nothing to ease the sentiment.

The fear he felt for both of them was replaced by curiosity when the old woman started to call the blond girl Polly and talked about a ring and a wedding. Betty was clearly overwhelmed by the engagement news and the almost apologetic look she gave him when she said she couldn’t keep getting information.

The girl was quiet on their ride back to her house and he avoided mentioning anything in front of Hal. He pulled her aside for a minute by the Copper’s door and told her that what she did was amazing. There would be no use on extending the conversation, they had learned all they could from the old woman. She seemed to believe him but her look when she entered her house was probably the saddest thing from the entire day.

Facing the ceiling and reviewing the entire day Jughead thought that this had been a very eventful day but if he had to choose the most unexpected thing of the day it would for sure be the way Betty looked at him when he first arrived at her house. If someone told him about it he would just laugh but he was there. He lived it and it was burned on his memory as the best moment of the day (maybe of the week... month? year?). Right now a lot of crappy thing could happen and nothing would ever ruin the day Betty Cooper checked him out.

* * *

As soon as Betty entered the room her father said he wanted to talk. So she told him about Polly and Jason's engagement and of course her father knew all about it. Hal proceeded to tell her about why the Blossoms and the Coopers were long time enemies. She couldn't believe her father was trying to justify his disapproval of Jason with something that happened so long ago. Something that had nothing to do with Polly or Jason. Betty asked again where her sister was but all her father did was scream at her. He said Polly was sick and it was Jason's fault and warned Betty to stay out of it.

Despite the fact she's worried about her sister and she really wants to know the true Betty can't help wonder there's more to this story if it is enough to make her father so mad he threatened her. The only way to understand this is to get to the bottom of the story.

The entire day was overwhelming. Her sister is gone and she has no idea of where or why. Her parents lied and keep lying every time she gets closer to the truth. For a brief moment she thinks she’s completely alone. Then she remembers Jughead holding her when the Blossom grandmother spoke to the at Jason’s room and his words when they returned to her house. No, she’s not alone, she has Jughead.

* * *

"Juggie I feel like I don't even know who my mom and dad are anymore"

He hates to say it and GOD he hates having to say it to her. Specially right now when she's so sad. But he has to. If he is truly committed to the truth he has to tell her that maybe, MAYBE there's more lies on what her parents told her.

At first she doesn't understand but when he tells her they have to ask themselves how far would her father go she gets  it. In fact she's the one to tell him her father wasn't at the drive-in when the evidence was stolen from Sheriff Keller. Jughead has known Betty for years, but she never ceases to surprise him. The girl in front of him is sad with all the lies, scared for her family and worried about her sister and the meaning of all this. But all the same she's so determined to find the truth and to find her sister that nothing else matters. She's strong enough to add her parents to the suspect list when he tells her they should.

Jughead looks at her and he's pretty sure he can't hide his thoughts right now. He wants Betty to know he's here for her no matter what. But he's angry. How could her parents do this to her? His parents weren't great, far from it. His mother simply left him and his father cared about nothing but his gang and drinking, but at least he knew who they were. Growing up Jughead learned not to expect anything from them. Betty's family was different. Alice and Hal Cooper were good parents and their daughters trusted them. How could they leave Betty in the dark like this? How could they make her feel so alone and unsafe?  He knew at that moment he would do whatever he needed to do to make her know she was not alone. She had him and she could trust him.

* * *

 "We need to talk to Polly"

The moment the words left Jug's mouth she knew he was right. She had being trying to talk to her sister and get answers from her parents since she returned home, he knew it better than anyone. But there was a deeper meaning to his words. Betty knew it because she was thinking it to. The time to ask her parents for information, answers, permission was long gone. Now they needed to take matters on their own hands.

Jughead is lost in thought by her side and he looks somehow… angry? She really wishes she could read his mind right now. After a long silence he tells her that if Polly is at a hospital her parents have to be paying for it somehow and an idea forms in her head.

“Jug, you’re having breakfast at my place tomorrow”

The look on his face is one of sutch shock she can’t help laughing. Where would she be without him now? The girl silently thanks the universe for his presence in her life and proceeds to explain the plan.

* * *

To say the atmosphere at the breakfast at the Coopers house was tense is an understatement. Neither Alice nor Betty seemed to be calm enough to eat. The mother kept looking between her daugther and their guest while the girl kept trying to read her mother actions. Jughead on the other hand couldn’t stop eating. Not only his already immense hunger increased whenever he was nervous this was also the best meal he was having since the Twilight closed and he lost his job.

The boy knew Alice Cooper was watching him not only because he was eating but because she was also trying to understand why he was there. After some time of silent evaluation Alice asks him if he’s the one to blame for Betty’s obsession with Jason Blossom murder but before he can answer it the girl tells her mother she was actually the one who invited him to work at the school newspaper.

Betty gives him a look and he knows is time for him to ask for the bathroom. It’s almost funny to see her mother react exactly the way they imagined. Jughead is not sure if she insists on being the one to show him the bathroom because she doesn’t want him to be alone with Betty or if because she’s afraid he’ll somehow make a mess in her perfectly organized house. When he exits the bathroom and the woman looks inside the place to make sure he left everything the same way it was before he feels kinda relieved it was the second option.

As they return to the table he quickly looks at Betty and she signals him that yes, she was able to photograph her mother book of expenses. They are one step closer to find Polly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time with no updates. The writer block is real but I'm working on it.  
> This chapter has the POVs indicated by the character name because we have a special appearence (that will probably only happen this time). This chapter is a bit long but I hope you enjoy it.   
> Please comment or message me on tumblr @riverbj

**Betty**

If she had to choose her favorite thing about their partnership was the way Jughead would always include himself in the plans. He never considered any step as something that mattered only to her or that was her responsibility. Of course she knew he wanted any info Polly could give them on Jason’s murder but Betty knew this was not the only reason he was as nervous as her looking for clues about her sister whereabouts. His concern for her sister when they first read about The Sisters of Quiet Mercy was legitimate and he clearly never considered letting her go alone. 

 

**Archie**

Misery was all he felt at that moment… well… maybe embarrassment too. His audition for the variety show was a real fiasco and the way Val was looking at him was not helping, not at all. 

Trying to think about something else he started to pay attention at his friends. Right in front of him Betty and Jug were sitting really close to each other and seemed to be so deeply distracted by whatever they were talking about that they didn’t seem to notice there was anyone else around them. 

“What are you guys talking about? Anything I can help with?”

For a second both of his friends looked at him like they were only now seeing him and after that both proceeded to find excuses not to share their discussion. Jug said they couldn’t take anyone else with them and Betty said he wouldn’t be able to help because he would be busy practising for the show. Clearly none of them had heard him talking about his audition. 

Archie felt a little jealous. Both his best friends were planning something and he was being completely left out. It was like part of their childhood conversations but it felt worse for some reason. His train of thought was interrupted when Veronica and Kevin arrived like hurricanes telling him he would be able to perform after all. A brief exchange of looks and signs that ended with Betty sharing her lunch with Jug was the last thing he noticed before his brain changed the focus completely from his friends to the upcoming presentation. 

 

**Jughead**

When they first read about the place the Coopers had sent Polly to he was worried about Betty’s reaction. Right now he was relieved to hear her talking happily about how she didn’t care anymore about her parents wish for her not to see her sister. They had a whole plan designed to see the Polly and she couldn’t stop smiling. He was still concerned about a lot of things but was really glad to see her like this. Part of him couldn’t stop repeating that even though the reason for her happiness was not directly him he was partly responsible for it. 

It was probably this little bit of pride he was feeling that made him jump so quickly to tell Archie he could not help. Guilt took over the moment he finished the phrase. Maybe Betty wanted to bring Archie with them. He was her friend too and it was kinda selfish for him to wish this whole plan was something that belonged only to the two of them. The feeling was quickly replaced by relief when he noticed the blonde telling their friend he would be busy with practise for the variety show and would not be able to help them anyway. 

The redhead told them he wouldn’t perform and was probably about to make them create another excuse when Veronica showed up not only telling Archie he had a spot at the show if he wanted but that she would sing with him. Jughead had to admit, sometimes he thanked the universe for Veronica Lodge and her timing. 

 

**Betty**

To say she was tense during the entire bus ride was an understatement. The feeling only got worse when they looked at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. All the time, from the bus to the front desk, what kept her moving was her desire to finally see her sister and Jug’s presence by her side. He was clearly nervous too but stood by her side. God, even his sarcasm about not judging the place was helping her. 

When the nun said he had to wait outside Betty felt uncomfortable but she decided knowing he would be waiting for her would have to be enough. By the time she finally meets Polly she feels relieved. In the few time they spend together she find out her sister is pregnant and that she and Jason were ready to leave Riverdale. She says they had a car waiting for them across the river but her parents found out about and sent her to this place before she could leave. 

Leaving her sister right after telling her Jason was dead felt horrible. Things only got worse after that, from the nun locking her in a room with no phone signal to her mom showing up to take her away without any chance to see Polly again. She kept looking to make sure Jug was behind like maybe they would somehow lock him here by her mother request. 

 

**Jughead**

When he saw Alice Cooper at the front desk he knew shit was about to hit the fan and there was nothing he could do. Then she was taking Betty by the arm while he was being escorted by a really weird guy to the exit. The three Cooper women met at the hallway and the minute Polly started to fight with her mother two nurses were on her to take her away. Next thing he knew Betty was running to her sister and the guys were holding her too… Right now, pacing around the corner of her street reliving the scene all he remembered thinking about was that he would not them hurt her. 

He had felt completely useless when the guy escorting him out held him and thanked everything in the universe that nothing happened to her. He felt powerless the entire car ride with Alice Cooper back to Riverdale and that night in the few hours he slept it the scene repeated in his dreams. 

That morning Jughead had decided to check on Betty. He had given up calling or texting her thinking that her mother had probably took her phone. And honestly calling or texting would not ease his concerns anyway. He had to see her. 

After what felt like hours of trying to find a way he remembered the old ladder in the Andrews house and decided to climb Betty’s window. Seeing her in her room eased his fears that maybe her parents had sent her away too. A discrete tap on the window was all it took for her to see him and open the window.

“Hey there, Juliet. Nurse off duty?” He loved to make her smile like this.

“You haven’t gone full  _ Yellow Wallpaper _ on me yet, have you?” He asked wanting to know if she was ok. Betty sighed and told him her parents were crazy. That maybe her sister was crazy too because she sounded weird.

“And maybe I’m crazy like they are” 

Without taking any time to think he moved closer to her and held her to stop her from spiraling.

“Hey. We’re all crazy.” It was enough to make her stop and laugh but he had to let her know that she was not like her family or anyone else in this crazy town. She was Betty and she was special and fuck… it killed him to see her feeling like this. The thoughts running through his head made words run through his mouth without second considerations.

“We’re not our parents, Betty. We’re not our families. Also…”

His brain felt like it had divided in two. One part was talking and acting and the other seemed to have no power over it. It was like he had no control about his mouth anymore. Was he about to tell her about his feelings for her? How? Why? Jughead felt like he was barely able to control the acting part of his brain when he heard Betty ask.

“What?” 

He couldn’t answer. His eyes moved to her lips, then to her eyes and seemed incapable of anything but shifting from looking between both. Like sensing his weirdness Betty laughed and asked again.

“What?” 

Then he realized she was looking at his lips too and the acting part of his brain decided to move again. He kissed her and the part of his brain that was watching could only think this was the best and most unexpected moment ever. Jughead Jones had kissed Betty Cooper and she had kissed him back.

**Betty**

Betty was kissed twice before. By Brad, the guy she met during her internship in L.A. and by Veronica at the Vixens tryouts. None of those kisses had been good. No of those were kisses she wanted. Both times she was caught completely unguarded and felt no wish to reciprocate. Both times left her thinking how would be like to kiss someone she really wanted to kiss. 

She wasn’t exactly prepared for Jughead kissing her either. It was something she had thought about but honestly never thought it could actually happen. Betty had seen him growing up and had noticed more than once his beautiful features. She knew other girls thought he was attractive too. Even Kevin said more than once he looked good in what he named “80s grunge meets 2000 emo” style. But Jughead behaviour was always different from the rest of the boys she knew and she had never seen him show interest in anyone. 

So even seconds before the kiss, when she felt the energy around them changing and realized how close they were to each other, when she looked at his lips wondering not for the first time how would it be to kiss him, it seemed impossible. Even though there was a part of her brain screaming that  _ yes, this was so happening _ the fact that it actually happened was still a surprise. 

Unlike the other two kisses tough it was a welcome surprise. They knew each other for a long time and ever since he joined the Blue and Gold she felt like they were becoming closer, like something was building. After her disappointing moment with Archie the girl had felt like maybe her signs interpretation was not so good so she haven’t really allowed herself to believe in something with her friend until now. 

Over the last weeks Jughead had been super cute towards her. She was thinking about her crazy family when he knocked on her window and not for the first time he stopped her anxiety to take control. The kind touch of his hand on her shoulder and his voice had calmed her and then he whispered “Also”. It was like she felt the moment building and even though she was not expecting him to kiss her it felt like something natural. The way his hands held her neck pulling her gently and decidedly at the same time and the soft touch of his lips on hers made her want to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands moved to touch him wanting to be closer and when he broke it her first instinct was to chase his lips. 

Betty was afraid of opening her eyes like it would somehow break the moment. She heard him sigh like he had just ended a very emotional speech and thought that maybe he had. The kiss had caused sparkles and felt like carrying a message maybe words wouldn’t explain. It was amazing and completely different from the other two kisses. This was how it felt to be kissed by someone you wanted to kiss you. She wondered if Polly had felt like this with Jason. If a kiss like this one was what made her sister decide to throw everything away and get into a car with a boy wishing to build a different life for them, together. The thought hit her so quickly she jumped when she talked. 

“The car”

Jughead’s face turned into weird smile. “Wow.That’s what you’re thinking about in the middle of our moment?” It was clear to Betty he was using his natural sarcasm to hide his nervousness but her mind was so focused on her sister she couldn’t really think of words to reassure him. 

“No! - She hoped the look she gave him was enough to say what her voice wasn’t saying -  Polly talked about a car Jason had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly’s story.”

“One way or another.” He answered seriously, clearly focused on the investigation again.It made Betty sad to think that Polly could be fantasising about the whole story, but she had to know and she had Jug by her side. There was no one else she trusted more and as long as he was by her side she would be brave enough to find out, one way or another. 

“I need to know, Juggie”

Together they walked to the place on the road Polly told her about. When the rain started and Jughead just kept going like it didn’t even bothered him the girl’s heart warmed. The boy by her side had been nothing but supportive. Even now, when she knew he wanted to talk about their kiss and what it would mean for them he was putting his feelings to the side to make sure they could find her sister. After today their relationship would change, but if things were going the way she expected them she was excited for the future. 

Together they found the car. An evidence that her sister was telling the truth and maybe more evidence about what really happened to Jason. They took pictures and went back to Riverdale with a plan. Soaking wet Betty and Jughead ran through the school hallways to meet sheriff Keller. They would show the sheriff the pictures and give him the location to the car. After that they would go get Polly. For a brief moment in the school hallway she hears Archie sing and she realizes she had completely forgotten about him singing tonight. In the past it would be a priority but now she has something else in mind … and someone else too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was THE chapter. The kiss finally came and GOD I was anxious for it. My main idea for this story was to build that scene, to show what had taken them to that specific moment.   
> Once I started it though I realized the kiss was one thing, but there was more to the construction of them as a couple. So I'll keep going for a few more chapters.   
> Please leave comments or message me on tumblr.
> 
> Kisses

He feels uncomfortable.  That is his very first thought. At the other side of the table Polly, Jason and Veronica smile at him. Betty is sitting by his side and Alice and Hal Cooper look happy when they all sign him he should be the one cutting the meat for dinner. All of them seem dressed like characters in a 50’s tv show. Jughead is completely out of place but he goes to it anyway until he realizes he has no knife. From the kitchen comes Archie looking at him with a weird expression. “Dude why did you stabbed me in the back?” The redhead says before turning and showing the mentioned knife on his back. 

Jughead wakes up in his makeshift bed on the school closet and start his morning routine trying not think about the weird dreams and it’s not so subtle meanings. Even though rationally he knows Archie has nothing with Betty there is a small part of his brain that feels like kissing the blonde was somehow a betrayal. It’s ridiculous.  _ Archie rejected Betty and so lost the right to feel betrayed _ he tells himself. 

Deep in this discussion with himself he misses the moment Archie enters the bathroom and is scared by the voice of his friend. His weak attempt to pretend there is nothing weird about him having a shower at school this early fails and probably because of the guilt he still feels after the weird dream he ends up showing Archie the closet. 

“How long?” It’s all the redhead asks.

“Ever since the drive in closed.” 

Archie’s expressions change from incredulity to sadness while Jughead explains what happened to his father, his mother and Jellybean departure and how he just moved from home to the drive-in and then to the school closet. The other boy seems to reach the limit when Jug tells him his father thinks he’s couch surfing. 

“Well screw that, live with me”

“This is temporary man. I'm going to figure something out. Just don't tell anybody... Specially not Betty.”

The last part leaves his mouth before he has time to think about the effect of it on his friend. Archie makes a intrigued look and Jughead is not sure if it’s because his refusal on the offer of living with the Andrews or because of his request regarding Betty. Quickly he tries to think of some excuse that won’t reveal his feelings but that is convincing enough to make sure the girl won’t find out about his living situation. Nothing comes to his mind. 

“Betty? She's not gonna care. If anyone is going to be a snob about it, maybe Veronica.”

It takes him a few seconds to process the content of his friend just said. Did Archie really thought he was worried Betty would somehow be mean to him because of this? Did he really thought Jughead would think so little of her?  _ This is just not the kind of thing that causes a good impression on the girl you like.  _ His first impulse is to answer that he knows Betty is not Cheryl but in a second thought he realizes that as long as Archie thinks he’s afraid of judgment he won’t realize Jughead’s real concerns. 

“Right, well, exactly. Don't tell her either.” It’s all he can say to his friend to end this conversation and as they change the topic he can’t avoid thanking the universe for Archie Andrews and his obliviousness. 

* * *

When her eyes first opened that morning her first memory of the previous day was the kiss. Betty hated the word perfect but the way everything that had led them to that moment happened could be described as perfect. It wasn’t like something out of a romance novel but it made sense with the relationship they had and their personalities. Also the kiss itself and the way everything felt so… right. It was as great feeling, even though she knew she still had to talk to Jug about it…

The reasons why she never got to talk to Jughead about the kiss come back to her memory. They found the car and told the sheriff about it but before the police could check it it was burned down. She and Jughead had went to see her sister only to find out Polly was missing. 

At school while she told her friends about the previous night events desperation took over. She had no idea of where her sister was and had to make sure the Blossoms never found out about her escape. The way Jughead lightly touched her shoulder and the look he gave her made her know she was not alone. They still had to talk at some point but once again he was putting her needs first and it made her heart warm. 

When Veronica asked her about the fact he was holding her Betty couldn't hide how the thought of what happened between them made her smile. On the other hand she didn’t really wanted to talk about it with someone else before talking to him. So she told her friend he had been helping her a lot recently and thankfully Veronica makes no more questions and just says that if it makes Betty happy she approves it. Between thinking about Jughead and Veronica gentleness she feels lighter for a good part of her day. That until Kevin arrives showing them Cheryl tweeted  **#PollyCooperKilledMyBrother**

* * *

When Archie came after him he was expecting him to try to discuss his living situation again. He was prepared to tell his friend things were under control and to drop it. What he wasn’t expecting was for the redhead to ask about Betty. The guild Jughead had felt after his dream that morning came back in a rush and he tried to answer honestly but dismissively. It wasn’t like he could say they were together right? It would be presumptuous of him to assume something before they had a chance to talk. 

“We may have had a moment…”

“It’s totally cool. I get it. No worries. I’m just curious.” 

He took a deep breath not sure of what to say to this. The look in Archie’s eyes and the fact that he was making a point of saying he was cool with it proved he was nothing but cool with it. Thankfully his friend changed the subject without giving him time to answer. Archie had asked Fred to give his father another chance at work. Now Jughead needed to talk to his father.

Since their last encounter at the Twilight he was dreading seeing his father. It wasn’t that he hated him or had lost hope, it was the complete opposite. Jughead loved his father and he still had hopes FP could get his act together and maybe get his mom and Jelly to come back. But seeing him destructing himself with no wish to change hurt too much and at some point he just couldn’t watch it anymore. So he had left in the hopes that when his father realized he was alone he would do something about it but so far nothing happened. Still he had to keep trying. With that thought in mind Jughead entered the trailer and told FP to consider Fred Andrews offer. That this job could bring him home and maybe the rest of the family too.

* * *

Standing by her mother size while she prepares for her declaration her eyes scan the crowd in front of them looking for a pair of blue ones. It has become a thing recently, she realizes. Look for Jughead whenever she feels anxious. With all the drama around her he has been the one constant presence in her life, the one person she can always trust. 

When Kevin told her about Cheryl’s tweets she had texted Jughead and he immediately showed up and promised to meet her later at the forest to search Polly. He showed up looking a little sad but told her he was ok when she asked. Betty knew something was going on with him and hoped in time he would be able to trust her the way she trusted him and finally tell her. Together they organized the search party and together they saw the Blossoms arriving and trying to convince everyone her sister was a murderer. Now he was standing in the crowd listening to her mother reveal Polly’s pregnancy. She was pretty sure Jughead had other things to do, but the fact that he stayed to offer support spoke volumes. 

After the declaration her parents had decided to answer more questions about her sister to their press colleagues at the Register and she begged her mother to let her go home. She felt like all she wanted right now was to see her bed. Betty was so exhausted that if Polly showed up right now she would just excuse from her sister and go straight home as she had no more energy to deal with people in this moment. She was getting ready to walk back home alone when she saw him waiting for her and a smile crept to her face.  _ It seems I’m wrong _ \- she told herself -  _ there is one person I’ll be happy to deal with right now. _

* * *

It had been an exhausting day. The nightmare, Archie, his father, the search for Polly, the Blossoms and finally Alice Cooper dropping the bomb of her daughter pregnancy. With all that he barely had any time to talk to Betty and even though they had spent the entire day somewhat together (or mostly at least in the same place). When some journalists start to ask questions Alice informs she and her husband will answer more at the Register office and people start to leave. Seeing his chance to finally talk to Betty he waits for her, knowing her mother will probably allow her to go home now. 

All insecurities he felt about waiting proved useless the moment she saw him and smiled. That smile made him stupid and before he realized he was offering her his hand and saying he thought she might like some company to go home.  _ What are you doing? _ \- he asked himself a second too late. It seemed like whenever he was alone with Betty Cooper he lost control about part of his brain and dis ridiculous things.  _ It was what made you kiss her _ \- the voice inside his head answered and even though he had no idea of what it would mean in the future the fact is that he had kissed her, she had kissed him back and he would never regret that.

To his surprise she laughed and held his hand the entire way to her house. They walked in silence. She was clearly lost in thoughts about her sister and he had no intention to disturb her. 

“Hey, you didn't have to walk me home” She finally broke the silence.

“Uh, there's  a killer on the loose, remember?” was his first answer but a second later he thought he might add something more to it “Besides isn't this what… you know...” Their eyes crossed for a second and he thought  _ Boyfriends do? Isn’t that a bit… pretentious? _ Sure, she had kissed him back and was holding hands with him now but they hadn’t discussed anything and this wasn’t the moment. When she looked at him with questioning eyes he realized he had to continue.

“What people like us, who've gone through what we've gone through, do?” He opens and closes his fingers around hers, like he could bring their hands even closer and she holds  tighter for a second. 

“What is it? I mean, besides everything?” Betty takes a deep breath before answering.

“She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't for me, Jug”

“Betty, your parents were the ones lying to her, and keeping her in the dark.You did the right thing telling her the truth.”  He looked away for a moment thinking how easily she would take all the blame in the world that she didn’t deserve. When he hear her laughing he turned back. . 

“It's funny. This isn't the first time Polly's run away from home. Her smile at the memory, even being a bit sad, made him smile too.

“When she was nine, she and my mom got in this huge fight, and she disappeared for hours. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her.”

“How far did she get.” At that Betty stopped and he could almost hear the gears on her head working. “What?”

The blonde looked at him with with some surprise and unexpectedly held his face with both her hands and kissed him. 

“Thank you for walking me home.” From the way she was practically bouncing on her feet he knew she had a theory of her sister whereabouts and was eager to test it. “I'll call you later. Good night.” With those words she ran to her house and he stood at the sidewalk with a silly smile. Happy that he could help somehow, happy that fact she meant to call later meant she wanted to share her theory with him and happy that she seemed to like kissing him the same way he liked kissing her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this one. The good news is that I finally added a total of chapters and I plan to end it until the end of the month. 
> 
> Hope you all still with me, even though I don't deserve your love

_ B: I found her. Can’t call you tonight, my parents can’t know yet _ __  
_ J: Is she ok? _ __  
_ B:She is. I have to find her a safe place on the next days  though _ _  
_ __ J:Get some rest, we’ll work on something tomorrow

_ B:I will. G’night Juggie _

_ J: Sleep well Betts _

 

She put her phone in her nightstand and after a minute decided to send one more text.

 

_ B: And Juggie, thank you _

_ J: For what? _

_ B: For everything <3 _

_ J: Whatever you need Betts <3 _

 

On the following morning she talks to her parents about Polly and the baby and confirming what her sister said they tell her the baby will be given to adoption. At school Betty tells Veronica everything and starts to develop a plan to find her sister a place to live. Veronica offers her house but Cheryl comes and says she wants to help. She asks Jughead for advice and all he tells her is to trust no one but listen to the Blossoms anyway.

 

* * *

 

While she holds his hand and they walk in silence he tries to process everything that happened in the last two days and tries to focus on all the words she told him. For two days things that seemed good and stable turned upside down, except for her. Tracing small circles in her hand with his thumb he thinks about the previous night. About how during dinner with his father and the Andrews he changed the subject when his father asked if she was his girlfriend. Jughead had no doubt in his mind he wanted to call her his girlfriend but he wouldn’t dare saying so without asking her first. He also wanted to avoid the obvious questions that he knew both his father and Fred would ask. It all seemed distant and pointless now. Both his father and Mr. Andrews knew now that Betty and he were together and it was absolutely fine. 

He risks looking at her and she looks back at him giving one of her reassuring smiles and holding his hand tighter. This is the girl that has been by his side though more than he could imagine. Her bravery never stops surprising him. She had build a murder board with him and put her own parents at the suspect list. She had found her sister and proof that Polly and Jason had a scaping plan. When Sheriff Keller and the principal had taken him from school to the police station he thought it would be it. Being with Betty was more than he expected so clearly he universe was about to take something from him because Jughead Jones was not a lucky person. Keller accused him of murdering Jason Blossom and he felt desperate… until he heard her voice. 

“I want to see him.”

“You can’t go in there Miss Cooper.”

“I can and I will. You have nothing to keep him here.”

“We’re only making him some questions.”

“This is ridiculous! My prints were at the car too, we built the evidence board together and I don’t see you keeping ME here for questioning.”

“Miss Cooper please…”

“You know what? I’m calling my parents. The Register readers will love to know how Riverdale police spends time keeping underage boys for questioning with no evidence while the real killer is out there. After that I’ll call Cheryl Blossom. I’m sure her family and her twitter followers will be very interested by the time you are all losing with shitty theories…”

“Ok, you can go in Miss Cooper. You have 10 minutes.”

She had entered the room after that, fierce as always, and told him she believed him and would not let him be scapegoat. 

The only sound he hears is the one of their steps on the sidewalk. Jughead knows she’s waiting for him to talk first, she’s giving him time to absorb things. He’s grateful for Betty silent support as much as he is grateful for her words. After Fred had told the police Jughead was working for him on the day Jason was killed his father finally showed up. Embarrassingly drunk, about to do something reckless and full of excuses and promises. 

After his mother had left Jughead had promised himself he would not give up on his father and his family. But it was never easy. When his father had showed up wanting to fight with the sheriff he felt anger. Anger for the fact his father took hours to come, anger that he had appeared drunk and ready to make things worse instead of helping. He felt angry that his father was more worried in picking a fight with Fred than with thanking the man who had helped him. Then he had felt guilt at the fact that his father must have seen all the anger in his eyes. It took all he had not to scream, not to run, not to cry the tears that insisted forming in his eyes while his father asked him for forgiveness one more time and promised he would make things right. Knowing all he knew about how hard his father life was, what he knew now about the construction company all he felt he could do was agree to go with his father at that moment. His father never had someone to support him. Jughead always had Archie and Betty. He had turned to say goodbye to her but she had just hugged him and walked with him. The silence she kept during his father scene was only broken the moment he tried to tell her she should go home with the Andrews, that he would take his father home and meet her later at Pop’s. 

“Don’t waste your time trying to discuss this. I’m going with you and your father and later we’ll get Polly and meet everyone at Pop’s. Together.”

They had been in silence ever since. In silence they went to the trailer, in silence she touched his arm making him know it was time to go and in silence they had walked to the corner of her street. When she moved to go get her sister he finally pulled her to look at him and broke it. 

“Thank you Betts”

“For what?”

“For everything”

She smiled and kissed him before she walked to her house. He waited for her to come back with Polly and thought how he would have gone insane in the last two days without her words or her silence and he knew he had to tell her.

 

* * *

In the middle of discussing ideas for the party with Veronica, Betty wondered what else would change in the blink of an eye. If someone had told her a week ago that she would spend one of her mornings at student lounge discussing ways to help her sister with Cheryl Blossom she would have checked them for fever. Still, she had spent one of her breaks just like that and they even agreed with each other that Veronica’s idea of a baby shower could be good for Polly. Her sister had had a lot of hard days dealing with Jason’s death, escaping from the SOFQM and telling the police about the plan to escape Riverdale. Maybe finally taking time to celebrate her pregnancy was exactly what she needed. 

If someone told her two months ago she would face her mother the way she did when Alice came to tell her she knew that Polly was at Veronica’s and that giving the baby to adoption was the best solution for her sister she would have thought the person didn’t knew her mother all that well. Alice was fierce and was used to make people do what she wanted. For Betty to be telling her mom this time she wouldn’t was showing a bravery she had no idea she had. She felt happy about it, capable of anything. 

After the scheme the Blossom’s had tried to involve her and her sister, convincing both of them that they wanted to help Polly when all they really wanted was to take her baby Betty would never had imagined that she would be preparing to receive them at the baby shower. Of course, Cheryl was wellcome after she had alerted them to her parents plan but Penelope? Yet she was the one who gave the redheaded girl the invitation for her mother to come, at her sisters request. 

The ringing of the bell from Pop’s door brought her back from her thoughts and just a few seconds later she felt the presence of the dark haired boy that made her smile all the time over the last few days. If someone had told her a month before that she would see Jughead Jones offer to help at a baby shower planning she would have been shocked. But he had. And that was right after he smiled at being called her boyfriend by Veronica, another surprise for her. A lot of things seemed to be changing in Riverdale and in her life, but this one was her favorite change.

 

* * *

Spontaneous combustion had always seemed like a strange concept for him until this moment. He wondered how long it would take for the fire he felt inside to actually burn him and how much of Veronica’s furniture would go with him. Jughead knew that part of the things blowing up on his face was due to his own fault and it made it even worse. He thought the worst thing that could have happened was police taking him from school and accusing him of killing Jason Blossom. Clearly he was wrong. 

The help he received from the Andrews seemed like something he could pay trough helping Fred on the construction site when all his crew bailed on him. Jughead was not a fan of physical ed or sports but he could manage the construction work. By the end of the first day things seemed like they would be fine, then someone attacked Moose and Archie decided the Serpents were responsible. 

Thinking back he had a lot of chances to come clear with things before. He could’ve told Archie that same night or when his friend showed up at Pop’s asking him for help at entering the Wyrm. He also could’ve used this chance to tell Betty instead of being partly angry at her for pointing the fact that his father gang sold drugs to Jason Blossom. But somehow he thought he would be able to contain things and at some point, in the middle of the afternoon helping Betty to decorate a party for her sister, it seemed like it would end up fine. His hopes ended when Archie entered the party ready (and maybe, maybe a little too eager) to tell Betty about his father. 

The look of disappointment on her face would forever be burned in his memory. Jughead’s first instinct was to run away to his booth in Pop’s and accept the fact he was alone again. Only the fact that he cared a lot about Betty and thought she deserved an explanation kept him waiting at the Pembrooke Maybe, maybe he could explain things to her and they could remain friends right? The click of the door startled him and he quickly got up while Betty entered the room saying her sister was asleep. She seemed nervous and wasn’t quite looking at him, he had really screwed up.

 

“I should’ve told you about my dad when I had the chance” 

“So, why didn’t you?”

“I was ashamed”

“Jughead - she started, getting closer and holding his hands - if we’re gonna be together, I want to know who you are. All of it”

Shock took him and words left him. After all that, she still wanted to be with him?

“Okay”

“Okay. But Juggie, we should talk to your dad. He might know something about Jason”

 

Later that night he was lying on the mattress at the Andrews house thinking about how through the last few days, despite everything that happened she was always there unquestionably by his side. Keller accused him of murder? She said she knew him. Archie said his father was a gang member? She said she wanted to know more about him. He believed his father was not Jason’s killer? She believed him. Jughead was not used to this kind of support.  _ That is what you should expect from being Betty Cooper boyfriend right? _ But was he? The question had being rounding his mind a lot, specially since Veronica had said it. The low beep of his cellphone brought him back and after a quick look to make sure the noise hadn’t woke Archie he took it. 

 

_ B: Have you talked to him? I see no blood on the window, it’s safe to believe you guys are ok? _

_ J: Are you using your window advantage to spy on me Cooper? _

_ B: Maybe _

_ J: We talked, things are good _

_ B: Good _

The urge to see her made him move quietly to the window and the vision of Betty in a cat pajama smiling at him made things to his heart he wasn’t quite able to explain.

 

_ J: Hey Betts… _

_ B: Juggie _

_ J: I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something… _

_ B: Ok _

_ J: Earlier this week Veronica said that.. _

_ J: She called me your boyfriend _

_ B: Ok _

_ J: Am I? Is that what we are? _

 

The look on her face was one of questioning he could see that. It took her a long time typing and erasing words until he finally received an answer.

 

_ B: I don’t know _

_ B: I thought… _

_ B: But if is not what you want, I totally get it _

_ J: NO _

_ J: I mean _

_ J: It is. I want this… to be your boyfriend. What about you? _

_ B: I want this too _

 

He was pretty sure she could see the mix of relief and happiness he was feeling. Betty smiled at him again and tried to hold a yawn. 

 

_ J: You must be tired. You had a long day with aunt duties, I’ll stop talking and let you sleep _

_ B: Ok _

_ B: Still can’t believe I’m going to be someone’s aunt _

_ B: Goodnight Juggie _

_ J: You’re going to be the best aunt, I’m sure _

_ J: Sleep well Betts _

_ B: Sleep well boyfriend _

_ J: <3 _

 

Before falling asleep he thought that there was no way someone could imagine him, Jughead Jones, school weirdo, sending heart emojis.  _ That’s what happens when Betty Cooper is your girlfriend _ . He slept smiling

* * *

**FP**

 

Jughead had always been on top of his worries. He knew for a fact his son was capable of taking care of himself, mostly due to his inability as a father for taking care of his son. Still, even though he knew all this and even though he knew he was the one to blame for most of the possible problems of his son's life he worried. Was he safe? Where was he living? How was school? All those questions ran though his mind whenever they saw each other. FP wished he and Jughead were closer enough he didn’t have to worry about those things. He wished they were close enough he could ask about the girl. 

When he first saw her at the police station he didn’t really paid any attention to her. It was only later, when she and Jug left with him to the trailer that he really looked at her. At first it scared him. The girl by his son side was like a vision of the past. After a few minutes he decided to blame the drinks he had earlier to the obvious confusion. 

Tonight though he had seen her again and he was completely sober. Jughead had formally presented her as Betty and there were no more doubts in his mind. Of course FP knew Betty Cooper. He remembered her as a little girl dressed in pink running around with Jughead and Archie during all summer. Remembered her blond hair in pigtails while she and Jug spent time reading much to their redheaded friend annoyance and how at some point he had been pretty sure his son had a crush on her. What he didn’t remember was her looking so much like her mother.

Her hair was loose and looking at her by Jug side was like looking at a slightly different version of the past. Gladys had told him more than once that their son looked exactly like him when he was younger but he never truly believed  until this moment. The resemblance between the couple and himself as a teenager during the short time he had dated Alice Smith was uncanny. Both had asked him what he knew about Jason Blossom, who apparently was dating the other Cooper girl (he wondered if that one looked like Alice too) and for a few minutes he had to focus on the conversation. 

After Jug and Betty left tough his thoughts returned to the craziness of it all. Jughead, that looked so much like him dating Alice daughter that looked like a carbon copy of her. He remembered a few days ago about Archie saying Jug was working for the school newspaper with Betty and it only made sense that even this trace from her mother had been inherited by the girl. Even as a child Betty had always had the same fire energy in her eyes but at the same time had always been kinder than her mother. She was not all Alice the same way Jug was not all him and all he could do thinking about the way his son seemed happy with the girl was that the things that made them different were enough to not allow them the same destiny he and Alice had. 


End file.
